onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 322
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 437 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Chopper - Sanji | rating = 7.3 | rank = 8 }} "Goodbye my Lovable Followers! Franky Departs" is the 322nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Franky has chased his swim briefs to the Straw Hats' new ship, but still refuses to go with them, necessitating some extra "persuasion" from Robin and Iceburg. While she works on him, Zoro and Sanji find out their time in Water 7 is growing limited. Long Summary Franky stands on Scrap Island after chasing his swim briefs through Water 7 to the Straw Hats' new ship. He demands that Luffy, who has his swim briefs currently, return it. Although somewhat humiliated, with the people of the city yelling at him that he's a "pervert", he still stands proudly against leaving, even posing before the ship shamelessly. The townspeople cover their children's eyes, and Luffy is impressed by Franky's determination. Nami just says Franky is a pervert, much like the townspeople were calling him. Robin, however, has an idea, and asks if she could get a little rough with him. Luffy did remember Iceburg telling him they might have to. With Luffy's consent, Robin uses Dos Fleur Grab to grab and squeeze Franky's testicles. He shrieks and starts thrashing about in terrible pain. All the townspeople and those on the new ship cringe as Robin tortures him. Mozu and Kiwi squeal that they would be plucked off like ripe fruit. Franky is brought to the ground in agony. Luffy protests that he still wants Franky to be a man when he joins the crew. Robin responds that pirates should not let go of treasure they find without good reason. Franky continues to protest that he could not leave the island, and that he no longer wishes to be a shipwright; the Straw Hats' ship would be his last. At this point, Iceburg steps up and says he remembers Franky's dream when growing up was to build the ultimate ship, and sail on it as its shipwright. He then suggests that Franky's real intention for not leaving was atonement for Tom being taken away for execution at Enies Lobby. Iceburg tells Franky that even if he and Tom forgave him, Franky also needs to finally forgive himself. As Franky comes to tears, Iceburg says it's time for him to start living his dreams again. The Franky Family tosses him a bag; they've already packed his things. Zambai apologizes for making him run through Water 7 naked, but they were only looking out for him, and wanted him to be happy. By this time, Robin has stopped grabbing him, even though he continues to roll around the junk piles as if in agony. She also says she only squeezed him once. His tears are coming for a different reason as he recalls how he built the Franky Family by gathering up the rogues and the destitute of the city, taking them under his wing and recruiting them to the defense of Water 7. In despair, Franky asks his family how they could possibly survive without him. The group tells their "big brother" that they have learned enough to keep Water 7 safe in his absence, and they would always be his followers. Suddenly, Zoro and Sanji run through the group and down to the ship. Zoro alerts Luffy that his grandfather, Vice Admiral Garp, has returned, and is after them despite having promised to leave them be earlier. Sanji notes that Franky still isn't wearing his pants, and Luffy throws his swim briefs back to him. Franky shows his confidence again, saying that the Straw Hats were amateurs at ship repair, and a ship as grand as their new one would be something to pity without a proper shipwright. With that, Franky agrees to join their crew. Franky thinks one last time back to Tom and the construction of the Sea Train. Leaving Galley-La Company and the Franky Family behind, he gives one more pose before jumping on the ship. Sanji reminds Franky to put his swim briefs back on. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Franky joins the Straw Hat Pirates. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 322 de:Saraba itoshiki Kobun-tachi! Franky tatsu